1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a vehicle for use in coasting down a non-rail channel-shaped roller slide, the curves of the roller slide being banked on their outer sides, said vehicle comprising a chassis with unsteered wheels.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Slides of channel-shaped cross-section built on a mountain slope have generally become known as summer toboggan slides. In general, passengers coast down such slides in sleds gliding on skids. A sled of this type has, for example, been described in the Austrian Patent No. 331,160. This sled, which normally glides on skids, is additionally provided with rollers adapted to be lowered by means of a lever. Such rollers serve as an accelerating means for the sled. Such sleds have inefficient dynamic gliding characteristics, and they have, further, the disadvantage that the slide is exposed to relatively great wear.
it has further been proposed to coast down over slides on mountain slopes in vehicles which have a chassis provided with wheels. The wheels are mounted on rigid axles, and the vehicle can be braked by means of skids adapted to be lowered for braking action. Excessive wear of the track is eliminated by means of such vehicles, but their dynamic gliding characteristics still remain unsatisfactory. It also has been proven that such vehicles easily overturn, when gliding into curves as well as when gliding out thereof.